bella and the cookies
by dauntlessbutterfly
Summary: Bella meets a girl scout. pure fluff will be adding 2 more chapters to this. post eclipse.


**A/N** this is a one shot I created one day while actually selling cookies since I am a girl scout. But this idea actually came from when I was out selling with my mom we saw a mansion of in the distance and we joked about it being the cullens house.

Bella p.o.v.

I snuggle into the cool embrace of my vampire boyfriend, smiling contently. Everyone was out hunting so we were all alone…

He looks down at me smiling warmly.

"What? Is the something on my face?" I say as I reach up to see if I do.

"No you don't I was just admiring my prize…" he says leaning down to kiss me when…

DING DONG a shrill sound fills the air

"Hmmmmmm…I will get it" Edward groans while gently lifting me off of him.

I get up to follow him to the door and I see a girl about 13 standing on the porch admiring the mansion.

She snaps out of her trance to say…

"Hi my name is Ella, I am a Girl Scout selling Girl Scout cookies, and I wanted to know if you wanted any?" she finishes with a hopeful look on her face.

"No thank you. We don't need any" Edward replies closing the door.

"No wait! I want some!" I yell running up to stop the door from closing.

He opens the door again.

"You do?" she asks happily.

"Oh yes I haven't had any for maybe… 3 years now what kind do you have?" I ask.

"Well what flavors do you like? Mint, peanut butter, Carmel?" she asked excitedly.

"You my friend are a good sales woman." I say "can I see your list?"

"Yes you can…" she waits.

"Bella" I answer.

"Bella… Here" she passes the paper over to me.

"Ohhhhh… Thin mints… samosas… do-si-dos…" I mumble then I hear rumbling behind me. I turn to and I see him looking at me greatly amused and laughing at my cookie endeavor. So naturally I stick out my tongue.

"I will take one thin mint, one samosas, and one savanna smiles!" I exclaim.

"That will be 12 dollars" she says.

I reach into my pocket to get the money out, but Edward has beaten me to it. He hands her the money.

"Thank you!" she turns around to get the cookies while looking down at the money. She takes about 10 steps then stops suddenly and turns around shocked.

"Uhhhh… this is $400!?" Ella says as she slowly walks back towards us. The look on her face was a mix of worry, hope, and just a flash of fear.

"Oh is it?" Edward has a mock surprise look on his face "Well you keep it. What is the origination you are giving the money to?"

She just stands there mouth gaping (which is something Ella and I now have in common.) for a minute then says "Uh… the… thing… oh yes ummm… soldiers fighting in Afghanistan!" she looks flustered.

"Well I would like the boxes my girlfriend ordered then donate all of the rest of the money to the soldiers. Is that o.k.?" He asks, even though he probably knows the answer through her mind.

"Yes I can soooo do that! Thank you!" she turns and run back to the car about 50 yards away.

Once she gets there I can see whoever is in the car roll the window down. Ella points to us and is obviously happily saying something to the person in the car.

That person gets out of the car very fast to get cookies out of the trunk. Then with the cookies run over to us. Once they get about half way here I can see that the person is a 40ish woman with the same features on her face as Ella so I assume it is Ella's mother.

One they arrive the woman gingerly gives me the boxes of cookies. They smell of cardboard and sugar. The woman reaches out with both hands to shake Edwards's hands.

"Thank you for helping my daughter!" she says. She has tears in her eyes as does Ella.

"No problem, and thank you for the cookies" Edward says politely. That is Edward for you. Gives $400 away then thanks the receivers of the $400.

"Bye!" Ella is practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Goodbye" I reply as I close the door.

I walk over to the kitchen to put down the cookie boxes but I keep the box of thin mints and walk over to the couch to have a cookie snack. Once I sit down in Edward lap I look over at him and he looks the same as before the Girl Scout arrived.

"What?" he asks me.

"Why did you give her $400?" I say as I study his face.

"Why not?" he replies innocently.

I continue to try to decipher his expression.

"It was because in her mind I saw that she wants to go to New York with her troop, and her family is just scraping by, in terms of money. And she had never been able to go anywhere other than forks and port angles. She needed this in her life. So that was all I could do was try to help her achieve her goal of $2000. She had already gained $1200 and this plus my money plus her money earned selling cookies she will be able to go in the next year." Edward finishes. I look into his eyes I put down my cookies and say

"You are the kindest person I have ever met. How am I so lucky to have you in my life.." he smiles and leans in to kiss me. He kisses my cheek then trails to my ear. Then whispers, "ditto…" he continues to move to my lips. After a few minutes of making out we hear.

"NO! EMMETT YOU CAN NOT KEEP THE LLAMA!" this is followed by

"BUT THE LLAMA LOVES ME!" this was of course Emmett yelling at Rosalie.

"DO I SMELL COOKIES?" again Emmett.

Oh well for our private moment.


End file.
